Un Cómic muy Loud
by RCurrent
Summary: AU de Plup Friction. Luego del éxito con el Fan cómic que Lincoln y Clyde crearon para el creador de Ace Savvy y este se volviera muy popular, Lincoln entonces se le ocurre hacer otro cómic, pero esta vez uno propio, es donde descubrirá que tiene talento igual que sus hermanas, ¿que pasará cuando Lincoln finalmente lo termine? ¿será bueno acaso?
1. Chapter 1

**Un Cómic muy Loud.**

 _Me alegro de verte, aquí les traigo otra historia más, A Loudest Cómic, o en español, Un cómic muy Loud, Me motivé en hacer esta historia, que es un AU de mi episodio favorito de toda la serie, PLUP FRICTION, Aunque la historia será considerablemente corta y tengo ya planteado las partes que tendrá, será solo de 5 capítulos (Mi número favorito)._

 _El sumario es el siguiente : Tras el éxito de su Fan Cómic visto en el episodio Plup Friction, Lincoln, Sus hermanas y Clyde se han ganado una reputación en la escuela, pues el autor comenzó a hacer cómics de Ace Savvy junto a la Full House Gang. Intentando repetir el éxito de su fan cómic, trata de hacer uno nuevo, pero cuando acaba con la mente en Blanco, recibe una sugerencia, hacer su propio cómic en base a las ideas que tenía, gracias a esto, Lincoln se daría cuenta que no era un chico sin talento después de todo._

 _Sin nada más que decir, AHÍ VA._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Hora de algo Nuevo.**

-Cielos Clyde, mira cuantos cómics nuevos de Ace Savvy junto a la Full House Gang, varias son ideas que jamás se nos habría ocurrido!

-¡Cierto, Lincoln! Sin duda somos unos maestros de Cómic.

Lincoln y Clyde admiraban como Bill Buck había creado una gamma completa de nuevos volúmenes de Ace gracias a la Idea de Lincoln y Clyde, En eso también varios chicos de la escuela también se acercaron a ellos, varios de ellos también habían mostrado interés a los nuevos cómics.

-Lincoln, Eres el genio definitivo. -Dijo Rusty. -Buena idea de inspirarte en tus hermanas para hacer a la Full house Gang.

-No puedo esperar a leer estos nuevos volúmenes. -Dijo Liam.-Buen trabajo Lincoln.

-Bueno, también se lo debo al director Huggins, el también hizo su aporte para que esto fuera posible.

-Quien diría que al Director también le gustara Ace Savvy.-Dijo Ana. -pero sin duda espero que más ideas salgan de ahí.

Lincoln se lo planteó, Si hizo bien ese cómic, ¿por que no hacer otro?, eso hizo que Lincoln tomara la decisión de hacer otro cómic al terminar la escuela, esperó a que las clases terminaran y caminó camino a su hogar ese fin de semana.

-otro Cómic...

Era lo que pensaba Lincoln mientras se dirigía a su hogar acompañado con Clyde.

-Lincoln, ¿sucede algo?

-Ah, no.-Dijo pensando. -Es solo que me había sumergido en mis pensamiento. Nuestro cómic fue muy bueno.

-Cierto, ¿pero por qué estas como si no estuvieras del todo convencido?

-No es eso, es solo que...si pude hacerlo bien una vez ¿por que no intentarlo una segunda vez?

-Estas pensando lo que creo que estás pensando.-Dijo levantando la ceja.

-No, no estoy convencido del todo aún, necesito tiempo para meditarlo, digo, quizás sea el único en mi familia que no tenga talento, tal vez solo soy bueno siendo yo.-Dijo reflexionando con la mano rascándose la nuca.

-No digas eso Lincoln.-Se apresuró su amigo.-Si en una gran familia varios tienen talentos, ¿por qué tu no? bueno, varias veces haz fallado, pero tus hermanas también han fallado varias veces cuando comenzaron a cultivar sus talentos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Las chicas tienen talentos buenos porque les gusta, yo que tu, seguiría su ejemplo, busca algo que te guste hacer que no sea Leer cómics o jugar videojuegos, y averigua si eres bueno como las figuras importantes de dicho trabajo o habilidad.

Eso si bien logró animar un poco al peliblanco, no seguía del todo seguro.

-Mmmhh, quizás tienes razón Clyde, lo tendré en cuenta.

En eso los 2 amigos se despidieron mientras Lincoln volvía a su hogar, su estado reflexivo le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y para cuando acabó dándose cuenta, ya estaba en su habitación. Miró un pequeño papeleo en su escritorio junto a su tarea y miró durante un momento, aún seguía pensándolo.

- _En una gran familia, si la mayoría tiene talento, ¿por que el no tendría?_

Quizás solo debía centrarse en las cosas que le gustan y empezar por allí. Lincoln pensó en lo que acababa de decir, poco a poco comenzaba a convencerse a si mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se puso manos a al obra, sacó papel y lapices para comenzar a crear, si le fue bien la primera vez, podría hacer otro probablemente casi tan bueno, igual o mejor que el anterior, estaba seguro de eso.

Luego de un par de minutos, casi media hora, las hermanas notaron su ausencia, varias comenzaron a necesitar de alguien que las ayudara en sus cosas, y si había alguien que estaba disponible, era Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lola, Lynn y Lucy fueron las que fueron a ver a su hermano para pedirle ayuda en sus asuntos, fueron a abrir la puerta y vieron a un chico en el suelo mirando al techo con un par de papeles en la cara y varios papeles arrugados o tirados alrededor, dejando salir un "Uhh.."

-Lincoln ¿que haz estado haciendo todo este tiempo en tu habitación?, necesito practicar para el partido que daré la próxima semana, necesito que me ayudes.-Dijo Lynn.-Hey, ¿has estado haciendo lo del papel higiénico? pues usa papel higiénico del baño

-Yo necesito que me ayudes en rimas para mis poemas.

-Y yo Voy a hacer una fiesta de té con mis muñecos, necesito que seas mi sirviente...y deberías limpiar este desastre, ni Lana podría dormir así, eso sé.-Dijo Lola.

-Osea, linky, como que esta muy sucio.-Comentó Leni, quien esperaba que Lincoln pudiera ayudarla para sus nuevas prendas que había hecho para el, pero se detuvo a ver el desorden de su hermano.- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-¿Te pasa algo, Bro? -Dijo Luna notando el estado de su hermano.

Lincoln se quitó los papeles que tenía encima de la cara luego de un momento, mostrando un rostro deprimido y rendido.

-Oh, Hola chicas, lamento el desorden.-Dijo Levantándose.

-¿Que haz estado haciendo? -Preguntó Lynn quien tomó un papel que recogió notando algunas cosas similares a las que hizo la otra vez con su fan-Cómic.

-(Suspiro), El cómic que hice la otra vez se ha vuelto todo un éxito, todo gracias a ustedes, Clyde, y también el director Huggins, hasta el creador de Ace Savvy ha hecho una gamma completa de nuevos volúmenes en base al cómic.

-¿Pero Cual es el problema en eso?.-Preguntó Luna un tanto confundida, igual que el resto de las chicas presentes.

-Si, si el cómic es exitoso, ¿por que estás con ese ánimo, Linc?

Lincoln se levantó del suelo, acomodó su cabello y volteó a verlas, aún con ánimos bajo los talones.

-Tuve la Idea de crear otro Cómic ayer, cuando me levanté comencé a trabajar, pero no me llega la idea a la mente, de verdad quiero hacer otra historia, pero mi mente está en blanco como varios de estos papeles.

-Que tal si me ayudas con rimas en mis poemas. -Sugirió Lucy. -Quizás puedas tener alguna idea mientras lo haces.

-También yo.-Dijo Lola.-Soy realmente inspiradora.

-Hey Bro, ¿que tal si nos ayudas con nuestras cosas para inspirarte?, como dijo Luce, Podríamos ayudarte.

Las demás también comentaron acerca de poder darle alguna idea de inspiración a su hermano.

-Vamos Lincoln, Entrena conmigo, seguramente lo que necesitas es un poco de motivación.

-Si quieres podemos charlar mientras hacemos la fiesta de té.

-Quizás mis telas te puedan servir para hacer el Cómic.

-Hermana, los cómics se hacen con lápiz, no seda.

Estas insistencias lograron convencer a Lincoln, quien finalmente accedió a pesar con los ánimos aún algo decaídos, primero Leni hizo algunos ropajes para el y luego se los dio como regalo, luego practicó algo de futból con Lynn, cosa que lo animó bastante, luego pasó ayudando a Lucy con sus poemas y luego tomó una pacífica charla con Lola tomando el te, para finalizar, Ayudó con los nuevos parlantes de Luna, para probar que tan fuertes eran, ambos tenían orejeras para no quedar sordos.

-Listo?

-Listo!

Entonces Luna causó una gran onda expansiva, acabando por hacer temblar la casa y destruyendo todas las ventanas de la casa.

-LUNA LOUD!

-Gracias, bro, ahora yo me encargo de arreglar las cosas. antes que me castiguen.

Mientras Lincoln volvía a su habitación, comenzó a limpiarla, guardando los papeles en blanco y botando los rayados, arrugados y rotos, tirándolos a su basurero, para luego poner otro papel sobre su escritorio, aunque nuevamente sufrió otro pequeño bloqueo, mordiendo el lápiz y dándose golpesitos con el en la frente con el ceño fruncido, claro que entonces, la inspiración, llegó justo a tiempo.

-Clones...creados para ser armas, amnesia.-Decía mientras comenzaba a trabajar.-Súper poderes gracias a la ingeniería avanzada, 11 héroes, muchos aliados y enemigos, ¡si! lo tengo!, en royal woods, ahora...solo falta los villanos principales, ¿pero quien podría ser?.

Se quedo pensativo para ver, que tipo de villanos podría poner para su cómic, cuando escuchó a Luna discutir con sus padres, se asomó para ver y vio a Luna frente a los mismo.

-Casi haces que tu padre se ahorque con su propia corbata por el susto, además me hiciste rayar por accidente mientras escribía, Luna, ten más cuidado, además tendremos que pagar ventanas nuevas.

-Será mejor que puedas compensar esto, jovensita.

-Yes Dad, Lo siento. -Dijo Luna con una sonrisa pequeña reflejando vergüenza.

Que a su padre le guste usar corbatas y Lazos demasiado llamativos, de colores, y que su madre sueñe con ser escritora, fue más que suficiente para prenderle el foco al peliblanco con solo verlos.

-Eso es!-Dijo entusiasmado y volvió al trabajo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando en el cómic junto a un par de papeleos a ambos lados suyos, hubo una pausa durante el almuerzo, no le importó los juegos de sus hermanas o que le preguntaran por qué tan entusiasmado.

-Me siento inspirado.

Fue su respuesta antes de ir a su habitación como un rayo luego de ordenar su plato, para volver al trabajo de su nuevo y original cómic creado por el, su corazón estaba latiendo ligeramente más de lo normal, realmente el peliblanco quería hacer el cómic, dando un par de risillas mientras escribía, Claro que eso llamó la atención del resto de su familia. Sus hermanas particularmente pensaban que entusiasmó tanto a su hermano. Sus padres, por otro lado, decidieron hablar con su hijo, pensaban que se había adiccionado con un juego.

-Lincoln, deja de jugar videojuegos y sal a tomar aire fresco.-Dijo su madre bajo un tono serio.

-¿Quien dijo que estoy jugando videojuegos?. -Respondió alegremente mientras no dejaba de mover el lápiz alrededor del papel tras otro, asegurándose de ordenar por tiempo el papeleo.

-Lincoln, Más te vale que no intentes...

Era lo que iba a regañarle su padre cuando al abrir la puerta vieron que realmente no estaba jugando videojuegos, sino que estaba junto a un papeleo en blanco a su derecha, a su izquierda tenía varios cuadernillos con papeles unidos por sujetadores, y en medio el único varón estaba ahí, escribiendo alegremente.

-Hola Mamá y Papá.

La alegría y determinación no permitió que ni siquiera se molestaran.

-Hijo, ¿que es todo esto? -Preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

-Voy a hacer mi propia serie de cómics, luego del éxito que hice con el fan-cómic de Ace Savvy, pensé: ¿por que no hacer mi propia historia? así que he estado trabajando en esto durante toda la tarde, gracias por preguntar. -Dijo bajo el mismo tono alegre y enérgico.

-Vaya, te haz tomado tu tiempo con esfuerzo, Hijo.-Dijo Lynn Sr

-Hijo, ¿Que tal si sales un minuto? no estés todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación.

-Tranquilos.-Dijo volteando a mirarlos con una expresión motivada que no había perdido desde que empezó a trabajar.-ya saldré, pero quiero terminar con estos volúmenes, terminaré en un par de minutos.

-¿Volúmenes?

-Se me ocurrió hacer mis propios cómics, es que durante mucho tiempo creí que era en la casa el único que no tenía talento, pero Clyde me aconsejó buscar a través de lo que me gusta para empezar. Y este es el resultado

-Vaya Hijo, te tomaste tu tiempo.-Comentó Rita.

-Al menos ya es algo además que solo jugar videojuegos.

-Así es, creo que me gusta hacer historias, igual que mamá.

Al ver la alegría de su hijo, que realmente estaba felíz por lo que estaba haciendo, no permitió que protestar más o insistirle, su felicidad hizo que no quisieran arruinarsela.

-De acuerdo, Lincoln, pero no te demores.

-¡No lo haré! -Dijo alegremente cuando sus padres dejaron su habitación.

Tras esto los padres decidieron dejar a su hijo en sus asuntos, Rita se sintió reflejada por el actuar de su hijo junto a sus palabras, recordando cuando comenzó a escribir su nueva novela luego de que su hijo le inspirara después de accidentalmente destruir la original. al parecer su único hijo había heredado algo de ella y no esperó que fuera su habilidad con historias.

Sin embargo, las demás chicas miraron a la habitación de su único hermano con intriga y algo de curiosidad, varias se preguntaban cosas como " _¿Que estará haciendo?", "¿Cuando fue la última vez que estaba así de ansioso?"_ ,entre otras cosas que pasaba por las mentes de 9 de las 10 féminas respecto a su hermano varón.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _La historia será corta, como entre partes, por ahí, pero es muy probable que sean solo 5 partes, espero que les guste, porque esta historia será más de temática de la serie, estoy cerca de terminar con Remolino Blanco, comenzaré a trabajar en esta historia a partir del Antepenúltimo capitulo de Remolino blanco, hasta entonces, nos veremos en el último capitulo. Amistad y Redención será un pasatiempo (Porque estoy bloqueado, si saben a lo que me refiero) mientras me concentro en esta historia, pero será corta._

ESO ES TODO AMIGOS


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Privado Pesado.**

Lincoln había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación escribiendo, mientras que el tiempo que no estaba en su habitación era para ayudar a su hermanas a quienes le fue totalmente discreto ante lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sus constantes insistencias pudieron hacer que el peliblanco cantara, quien solo se limitó a ayudarlas en lo que le pedía, mientras que cuando le preguntaban lo que estaba escribiendo su respuesta era -Cuando termine, Lo sabrán.- A parte de que ya sabía lo entrometidas que podrían ser, una razón más para sellar los labios.

Y lo otra cosa que hacía fuera de su habitación era estar afuera...Escribiendo lo mismo.

Mientras estaba escribiendo felizmente, pausó un poco para llamar a Clyde con su waki takie, diciéndole que irá a verlo con algo importante para mostrarle y charlar, mientras tanto, sus hermanas lo miraban desde la ventana de la cocina, la curiosidad les invadía al ver lo que estaba tramando o haciendo, por su alegría que reflejaba humildad, ninguna se atrevió a pensar que tramaba algo contra ellas, pues no se mostraba como si tratara de hacerlo.

-Literalmente ha estado así desde la mañana.-Comentó Lori expectante viendo a su hermano, igual que el resto.-Aunque no puedo imaginarme que es lo que escribe o dibuja Lincoln.

-Puede que para mi los cómics sean aburridos, pero yo también quiero saber de que trata, digo, porque ese cómic lo está haciendo mi propio hermano.-Dijo Lynn.

-Si aparezco ahí, más le vale que retrate mi mejor ángulo. -Murmuró Lola.

Y las chicas siguieron murmurando que era lo que estaba haciendo Lincoln, Después de muchas insistencias, Lincoln no hizo más que negarse, por lo menos por ahora, sin embargo, eso solo alimentaba la curiosidad de las hermanas Loud respecto al trabajo de su hermano, deseaban saber lo que estaba haciendo, y eso que generalmente ninguna se interesaba en lo que hacía con los cómics. Al menos hasta ahora.

-Y si volvemos a preguntarle?-Esta vez fue Leni quien comentó.

-Volverá a negarse.-Dijo Lori.

-¿Y si esperamos a que termine? Dijo que nos lo mostraría también a nosotras cuando lo terminara.

-No puedo esperar a que termine, jamás vi a nuestro hermano tan emocionado, incluso lo está más que cuando busca ediciones limitadas de sus cómics, si realmente está concentrado en lo que sea que está haciendo, debe ser algo que en verdad rockea. En serio quiero ver ahora lo que está trabajando nuestro hermano. -Dijo Luna, cosa que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Hasta yo estoy experimentando curiosidad ante el trabajo de nuestro hermano que ha declarado como clasificado ante nosotras. Normalmente me intereso por cosa más científicas, pero en este caso. ¡Debo saber que es!, Sabré ese secreto, hermano, aunque tenga que recurrir a métodos menos civilizados-Dijo sacando una sierra de crujías. Siendo detenida por Lynn.

-Oye! no queremos matarlo! -Dijo Lynn indignada por lo que Lisa estaba planeando. -Podríamos tal vez leer lo que está haciendo sin que lo sepa, seguramente no notará la diferencia.

Ante la propuesta de Lynn, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que estaba pensando.

-Buena idea Lynn, vayamos a su habitación, ahora debe estar continuando con lo que sea que está haciendo, por lo cual podría tardarse. Recomiendo aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.-indicó Lisa a lo que todas las hermanas inmediatamente dejaron la cocina.

Todas subieron con discreción las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de su hermano, comenzarían a revisar los muebles y su escritorio luego entre sus cómics para ver si guardaba su trabajo por ahí, además de revisar su tarea, ya que también pensaron que podría trabajar también en su escuela, además de poder ver si a su hermano le va bien por si acaso. Aunque al abrir la puerta vieron sus planes truncados, Su hermano estaba allí escribiendo en su escritorio.

-¿Lincoln? -Dijo Lynn incrédula.

-P-Pero tu...Tu estabas...!..¡y Tu estabas y...-Decía Lola también incrédula por que su hermano estaba allí luego de verlo afuera en el patio trasero.

-Chicas, tranquilas, ¿sucede algo?-Respondió un poco confundido.

-¿Que haces aquí, hermano?-Dijo Luna.-Recién estabas en el patio.

-Si, Así es, pero Decidí volver adentro para terminar, Voy a mostrarle mi trabajo a Clyde y a Doug.

Las hermanas, ante escuchar lo último hizo que olvidaran el preguntarle como llegó a su habitación al más puro estilo de Lucy, para mostrar expresión de indignación. Siendo Lola la que sacó la cara.

-¿Le muestras tu trabajo a tu amigo y a nosotras no?-Dijo Molesta. -Por que no quieres decirnos que es.

-Vamos Linky.-Dijo Leni con un tono dulce. -Dinos, puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Si, no nos dejes en _Secretos._

Y todas comenzaron de nuevo a insistirle, queriendo saber que era en lo que estaba trabajando, incluso Lynn trató de quitarle los cuadernillos, que eran un total de 3 volúmenes para ver lo que era, sin embargo Lincoln evitó que le echara un ojo a tiempo acomodándolos junto al que estaba trabajando.

-Chicas tranquilas, Es una sorpresa para ustedes, además no me meto en sus asuntos, por lo cual, les pediría que no sigan insistiendo, necesito ahora ver la opinión de alguien que comparte mis gustos, pero reitero, no se preocupen, cuando termine, les diré lo que estoy trabajando. -Finalizó Lincoln, haciendo que sus hermanas quedaran decepcionadas por intentar saber lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

-Pero Lincoln...-Dijo Leni.

Sin embargo Lincoln ya había dejado la habitación mientras las hermanas vieron como Lincoln bajaba las escaleras con sus volúmenes en mano, abajo abrió la puerta y Clyde apareció en frente, pues Lincoln le había indicado que fuera a verlo para después acompañarlos a la casa de Douglas.

-Hola Lincoln.

-Hola Clyde ¿Listo para ir a casa de Douglas, donde serán mis primeros espectadores?

-¡Por supuesto!

Entonces los 2 amigos chocaron los 5 y fueron corriendo a casa de Douglas, dejando a las chicas con indignación por el hecho de que Lincoln haya preferido mostrarle su trabajo primero a su mejor amigo que a los de su propia sangre. por otro lado, sin embargo no tenían excusa para protestar, pues en primer lugar, Ninguna se interesaba en los cómics de la forma que lo hacía Lincoln, además Lynn había dicho una vez "Los cómics son aburridos", cosa que no les permitió siquiera quejarse, al menos en voz alta.

-Chicas, mejor dejemos que Lincoln haga lo que sea que esta haciendo, creo que lo mejor será esperar.

-Luna tiene Razón, tal vez lo mejor sea ser paciente, Lincoln dijo que pronto nos mostrará también a nosotras.

Ante las palabras de Lori, las demás volvieron a sus actividades, sin embargo, varias aún querían saber del trabajo de su hermano.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

-Hola Doug.

-Hola Chicos.

El chico al que Lincoln y Clyde fueron a ver era Douglas Johnson, o simplemente Doug, era un chico que hace más o menos un año atrás se había mudado de Filadelfia a Royal Woods en compañía de su madre viuda, Marta Johnson de 36 años de edad, y sus hermanos gemelos mayores, Edwin y Edwars, se trataba de un chico afroamericano, cabello rapado y usaba una camisa amarilla sin mangas con shorts verdes claros, ojos negros como la noche, lo que más destacaba de el era que en su cuello y en los brazos, además del pecho que era cubierto por su camisa, mostraba zonas de manchas blancas que mostraban falta de pigmentación de piel en dichas zonas, dejando a entender que había nacido con una enfermedad Auto Inmune. De un par de meses mayor que Lincoln y Clyde.

Los chicos se conocieron en la escuela un par de meses después de que estas empezaran, Doug, a diferencia de Lincoln y Clyde, no mostraba mucho interés por los Cómics, pero le gustaba leerlos, la razón es que le gustaba más el basquetbol, consiguiendo ser el mayor Rival de la hermana de Lincoln en dicho deporte, siendo Doug quien le dio una lección a la deportista respecto a ser el rey de la montaña. No había asistido el día anterior para que el y sus hermanos mayores recibieran un tratamiento para su enfermedad.

Esa tarde Lincoln procedió a presentarle su cómic a sus 2 amigos, Lincoln esperaba que les gustara, este fue el resultado.

-Lincoln...Esto es genial, diría que es mejor que el fan-cómic de Ace Savvy.-Dijo Clyde sorprendido mientras Doug terminaba de Leer el cómic también.

-Conejo, una palabra ¡Asombroso! ¿como se te ocurrió?

-Bueno el cómic trata de un mundo del futuro gobernado por un científico con su ejército de Robots, mientras que una pareja de villanos que tienen un mismo alter ego, crean clones suyos de distintos aspectos, 11 de ellos, que son hermanas y hermano, logran escapar y con amnesia son criados por quien resultarías ser su abuelo y otro tipo, pronto descubrirán que tienen poderes y deberán hacerle frente al Tirano Bahameño, así como al o los propios "padres" suyos. los héroes me inspiré en mis hermanas y yo, a los villanos los inspiré en mis padres, el científico está basado en el presidente, digo porque quedaría bien como villano según mi parecer. ¿No les importará que en volúmenes posteriores los ponga a ustedes como otros Héroes?-Respondió ganándose la aprobación de sus amigos.

-Claro Lincoln, espero ser tu ayudante y el de tus hermanas.

-Pues a mi puedes ponerme como héroe o villano, como a ti se te ocurra.

Y los 3 siguieron platicando acerca del cómic de Lincoln, Doug sugirió hacerle unas copias en caso de emergencia, cosa que Lincoln consideró que sería útil si algo pasase a sus Volúmenes, Resulta que Douglas tenía una fotocopiadora en su cuarto para sus asuntos y ayudar a sus hermanos gemelos mayores en la secundaria, Pasó un momento para que Doug pudiera hacer una copia en su computador y la guardó en una carpeta, cuando finalizaron, La madre de Douglas hizo acto de presencia.

-Dudley, Hora de almorzar, ¿quieren que les sirva también, chicos?

-No.-Dijo Lincoln viendo su reloj.-Yo iré a almorzar a mi casa, pero gracias de todas formas.

-Yo también iré a casa, además debo bañar a Cleopatra, y eso no es trabajo para una persona.

-Bueno, Nevado, Solo, Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Douglas.

-Ciudate.

* * *

En la casa Loud, el almuerzo casi había terminado, mientras las hermanas lo miraban con intriga, los padres, especialmente Rita lo miraban con orgullo, resulta que estaban preocupados de que Lincoln no fuera bueno en nada, y menos fue de ayuda cuando el mismo pensaba eso ocasionándole una baja autoestima hace varios días, sin embargo su preocupación tuvo su fin al ver lo que Lincoln estaba haciendo con su nueva Linea de cómics y de paso, el estaba feliz con ello, el si tenía talento después de todo.

Por otra parte, a las hermanas Loud todavía les invadía la curiosidad, no solo por el hecho de que eran varios volúmenes hechos por su hermano en solo cuestión de horas, también porque nunca lo habían visto tan concentrado antes. Pues entonces, la mayor de las gemelas fue la que sacó cara esta vez.

-Vamos Lincoln, ¿No podrías darnos al menos una pista?

-Vamos Hijo, cuéntales sobre tu cómic de...

-papá.-Lo interrumpió Lincoln.-Les dije que es una sorpresa para las chicas, terminaré de hacerlo, Tranquilas.

-¿¡ _Les dijiste también a Mamá y a Papá también_!?.-Dijo Lynn claramente Molesta.-¿acaso somos las únicas que no pueden saber?

-No Chicas, solo Mamá, Papá, Clyde y Doug lo saben, no se los mostré a nadie más.-Se apresuró a decir Lincoln.

-Lincoln, Por favor.-Suplicó Luan.-Aunque sea solo una pequeña pagina.

-Lo siento chicas.-Finalizó Lincoln mientras ordenaba sus platos. -Les dije que quiero sorprenderlas, solo tenganme algo de paciencia, ya lo verán, dejé lo mejor para el final.-Y con una sonrisa, fue a dejar su plato a la cocina para después volver a seguir con su cómic.

Oír a su hermano que quería sorprenderlas hizo que sus hermanas se sintieran alagadas, varias pensaron que su hermano estaba tratando de sorprenderlas, cosa que hizo que no pudieran quejarse, pero aún les molestaba que no quisiera mostrarles su trabajo. Sin embargo...

-Chicas, Lincoln quiere que todo sea perfecto para que les guste, véanlo como el lo ve: Cada uno de ustedes tiene gustos distintos uno del otro, y Lincoln quiere que sea lo más cómodo que tanto su público como ustedes puedan disfrutar. El nos lo dijo

Ante esto, ninguna más pudo protestar, Lincoln tenía buenas razones para no mostrarles su cómic...aún, sin embargo eso no las dejaba satisfechas, cada una deseaba meter sus ojos en el trabajo de su único hermano, ya que mientras más les ocultaba, más curiosidad tenían por verlo. Las demás también terminaron de almorzar y todas volvieron a sus actividades.

Claro que La chismosa de la familia acordó con todas sus hermanas una reunión esa noche para organizar un plan al más puro estilo de su hermano.

-Todas, Cuarto de Lori y Leni, Esta noche, a Solas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Operación Cómic.**

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche en la casa Loud, y todas las luces se habían apagado para ese entonces, excepto una, la del cuarto de las mayores, en ellas todas las hermanas, incluida la bebé estaban reunidas ahí, pues Lola había organizado dicha reunión para esa hora cuando todos, especialmente Lincoln estuvieran durmiendo, todas murmuraban en silencio para no despertar a alguien más, es entonces cuando la Princesa Tomó la palabra.

-De acuerdo Chicas, las he reunido para hablar sobre algo que deseamos ver todas y cada una de nosotras: Un chico de cabello blanco con un montón de papeleo que pretende ocultárnoslo hasta quien sabe cuando.

-Pero Linky dijo que lo hará cuando lo termine.-Dijo Leni suavemente.-Además de que quiere impresionarnos.

-Leni, no me malentiendas, pero...¿podrías no tomártelo mal si te digo lo que voy a decirte?

-Mmhh, Claro.

Entonces Lola se acercó a Leni de frente, acarició sus propias manos, tomando aire, Se mostraba calmada y feliz, y entonces Tomó a la Rubia por su blusa.

-¡Debemos saber que esconden esas páginas, YO debo saber que es lo que contienen esas páginas, cada párrafo, cada palabra, cada dibujo si es necesario, aunque tenga que clavar mi tiara en su cerebro! -Dijo Con los ojos grandes y rojos de expresión "NECESITO SABER, ¡DIME! ¡DIME!", Cosa que asustó un poco a Leni.

-Ok! Ok!-Se apresuró a decir un poco asustada por como su hermanita la estaba agarrando.

-Serena Morena.-Dijo Luna.-No es como si Lincoln quisiera tener algo vergonzoso de nosotras escrito ahí.

-Pero si en verdad lo tuviera.-Comentó Luan.-Digo, pues por los días de bromas en los que cayó en mis bromas podría ser una especie de venganza.

-Bueno eso sería un buen punto.-Dijo Lori, pues Lincoln no sería el único que le guardara cierto rencor a su hermana por sus bromas.-Pero no veo el hecho del por qué Lincoln guardaría algo de rencor con el resto de nosotras.

-Pues no es necesario recordarte las veces que lo amenazaste con volverlo un pretzel humano.-Comentó Luan. -O cuando le hiciste un calzón chino, eso fue muy feo de tu parte.-Agregó mostrándose algo ofendida al recordar lo que su hermana le hizo.

-O cuando lo taché de mala suerte y el tuvo que dormir, por segunda vez afuera.-Dijo Lynn sintiéndose bastante avergonzada al tener que recordar eso.

-O sus peleas con los vestidos, el tuvo que dormir afuera también.-Agregó Lucy.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Lola evitando que las hermanas se salieran del tema del por qué se habían reunido.-El punto es, Lincoln está al parecer escondiéndonos algo, y si dependiera de mi, averiguaría que es cueste lo que cueste.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Luna.-El jamás se nos ha entrometido en nuestros asuntos, creo que sería mejor esperar como dijo Leni.

-Vamos Luna, son solo un montón de cuadernos y papeles guardados por un chico de blancos cabellos, que además de ser nuestro hermano, están bajo un pequeño armario convertido en habitación, ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

-Si, yo también quiero ver esos cómics.-Dijo Lana.

-Pues Lincoln no le quita los ojos de encima.-Argumentó Lisa. -Nuestro hermano mantiene bajo custodia dicho papeleo acumulado en inscripciones para sujetar bajo mucho cuidado y mucha seguridad, si se lo tratamos de quitar, no tendría la mejor de las reacciones y si ese es el caso existe una probabilidad de 87% de que decline la idea de mostrarnos su trabajo al concluirlo y las cosas empeorarían, existiría una alta probabilidad de que el trabajo de nuestro hermano resulte desintegrado, quemado o en términos básicos, Destruido.

Ante esto todas quedaron en claro de que no podían tratar de quitarle sus papeles a Lincoln, pues eso sería igual a robar o bien, de mala educación, haciendo que Lincoln pudiera incluso dejar de ayudarlas sin importar de que tratasen de obligarlo, y ninguna quería tener una razón para llegar a ese extremo.

-Oigan.-Dijo Luan.-Y si lo vemos sin que el se entere. No tiene para que saberlo, solo tendríamos que asegurarnos de que esté ocupado para que desocupe sus papeles y ya, veremos lo que esconden esas páginas.

Ante la sugerencia de Luan, todas estuvieron de acuerdo, podrían ver lo que escondía Lincoln sin tener que decirle o bien, bajo sus narices. Pero necesitaban un plan para ello, y Resulta que en la casa Loud, nadie era tan bueno con los planes como lo podía y era Lincoln, aunque todas en conjunto trazaron un plan casi exactamente como lo hacía Lincoln, ya sea solo o con Clyde, Lisa había ideado un plano a través de todo lo que habían pensado todas, dando por concluida una estrategia de distracción para Lincoln mientras un par se infiltraba en su habitación y buscaría con discreción los papeles. Lisa había creado 8 comunicadores para todas una vez que su operación entrara en curso

-Muy bien hermanas.-Dijo Lisa. -Mañana inicia la Operación-Distraer-a-nuestro-hermano-para-poder-ver-su-trabajo-secreto-para-nuestros-ojos-y-verlo-antes-de-que-se-entere-y-pensar-en-un-nombre-más-corto-para-esta-operación.

Ante las palabras de Lisa hubo un silencio por unos breves momentos, cuando las risas y carcajadas se escucharon alrededor de la habitación.

-Literalmente suenas como Lincoln.-Comentó Lori luego de relajarse de la buena risa que recibió.

-Diría que a todos nos _Operaron_ para hacer este tipo de planes como Lincoln, ¿entienden?-Bromeó Luan dando otro par de risas por parte de sus hermanas.

-Igual a nuestro hermano.-Dijo Luna alegremente.

En ese momento las luces se prendieron, mostrando que la puerta se había abierto para que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que habían despertado a sus padres. No se mostraban muy felices que digamos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las hermanas se habían levantado temprano, esperaron a que Lincoln terminara de vestirse e ir a la escuela.

-Muy bien, Chicas, Lynn, las menores y yo seguiremos la pista a Lincoln para ver lo que hará y además de formular distracciones para ver el contenido que esas páginas escoden, la operación Cómic empieza...ahora

-Un momento.-Dijo Luan.-¿No tenías una práctica de baloncesto hoy, Lynn?

-Puedo manejarlo, tranquilas, si necesitan mi ayuda, iré. Además, Douglas y Yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.-Dijo frunciendo el sello al pensar en Jonhson.

Tanto para la familia como para sus amigos, no era secreto que Lynn se había puesto el objetivo de enseñarle una lección a Douglas luego de que este la humillara en basquetball 5 veces por su increíble talento en el deporte, la deportista no había conseguido anotar ningún punto las veces que practicó contra el chico con Vitiligo, quien por el contrario le había anotado varias veces, el mayor record que pudo hacer Jonhson contra Lynn fue la cuarta vez que practicaron, llegando a una puntuación d contra el equipo de Lynn. Muchos ya estaban de acuerdo en que la Loud deportista había encontrado a un rival que podía equipararla en el deporte, incluso superarla siendo menor que ella, Pero lo que no sabía era que Su propio hermano y el mejor amigo de este habían armado una gran amistad con el joven Jonhson. En pocas palabras, Douglas, para Lynn era lo que Carol Pingrey era para Lori, Más o menos.

Todas fueron dejadas en la escuela para asistir a sus respectivos salones, a la hora del recreo, Lincoln estaba sentado en una banca en compañía de Clyde al principio, mientras que desde un arbusto una chica de 8 de pelo negro los miraba.

-Recuérdenme por qué soy la que tiene que espiar más de cerca a Lincoln.-Dijo Lucy desde su comunicador.

-Porque eres la que mejor sabe de sigilo y como pasar desapercibida.-Dijo Lisa desde la parte que usaba de su salón como laboratorio.

-Suspiro.

Entonces Lucy siguió espiándolos, a pesar de que en ningún momento Ni Lincoln dejó de escribir su volumen, Ni Clyde dejaba de ver como trabajaba, además de darle algunas ideas para desarrollarlo. Es entonces cuando Douglas se reunió con Los chicos, para sorpresa de Lucy, pero antes de avisarle a su hermana menor, siguió espiando para ver lo que ocurría.

-Hola Nevado, Hola Solo.

-Hey Doug.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Que tal tu día?

-Excelente, cuando nos toque gimnasia voy a practicar un poco de baloncesto, que puedo decir, AMO el Baloncesto.-Respondió.-¿Y que tal ustedes? ¿que tal el cómic Lincoln?, las copias están listas por si acaso. Avísame cuando termines tu último Volumen.

-Por supuesto, cuando lo termine se lo mostraré a Mis hermanas antes de continuar con el siguiente arco.

-Lisa.-Dijo Lucy desde su arbusto.-No vas a creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Pues presiona ese botón azul que está en la parte inferior del comunicador, si voy a creerlo, por lo menos debo verlo al menos una vez, por cierto, cuando lo presiones, haz que el comunicador mire hacia donde apuntas.

En eso Lucy presionó dicho botón, y del comunicador salió un lente de cámara.

-je, una modalidad de las cámaras de seguridad que instalé a modo portátil, muy conveniente.-Dijo Lisa.-Ahora haz que mire hacia Lincoln.

Lucy giró el comunicador para que Lisa pudiera presenciar a Lincoln y Clyde en compañía de Douglas, quien resultaba ser actualmente el archirival de Lynn Loud Jr, mostrando una expresión boquiabierta.

-Por los mechones de Einstein, ¿que demonios hace Lincoln en compañía del que es el mayor enemigo de Lynn?

-El los ayuda con el cómic al igual que Clyde, por la confianza en la que conversan, al parecer se conocían desde hace mucho. Si Lynn se entera, diría que sería como las almas del tártaro del hades.

-Concuerdo hermana mayor, creo que lo recomendable es que hasta un mejor momento, Que Lynn no se entere de esto.-Dijo Lisa.

-Muy tarde.-Lynn estaba justo al lado de Lucy con su comunicador en mano, asustando a la que solía asustar habitualmente, más aún con su cara totalmente roja y apretando los dientes, cosa que hizo que Lucy no quisiera imaginarse lo que le podría hacer a su hermano.

En ese momento Lynn salió del arbusto dejando su comunicador en manos de Lucy mientras se dirigía hacia donde Los 3 estaban sentados, sin buenas intenciones.

-LINCOLN MARIE LOUD, PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON **EL.**

A Lincoln le dio una sensación como si una corriente cruzara su espina dorsal, hasta el sabía lo que Lynn sentía hacia Douglas, sin embargo no se inmutó en absoluto, pero su expresión reflejaba sorpresa y un poco de miedo, y digo poco porque después de que Lynn le hiciera ciertos abusos, dejó de tenerle tanto miedo, y por el amor que aún sentía tanto a ella como a todas sus hermanas, aparte de que no siempre abusaba de el, sino que lo comprendía, se mantuvo firme. Además que comprendió inmediatamente que lo estaba espiando.

-¿Lynn, acaso me estabas espiando?.-Respondió antes de que Lynn lo tomara por la muñeca para que pudiera verla de cerca.

-Tu respondeme a mí primero.-Dijo Furiosa.- **¿Por que demonios estás con mi Archienemigo Y desde cuando que son AMIGOS?**

-Oye oye.-Dijo Douglas apresurándose y Levantándose de la banca. -No tienes para qué reaccionar así, y menos con tu propio hermano.

-¡Tu no te metas!, ¿¡Crees que puedes humillarme y luego declararte el rey de la montaña!?

-No me declaro nada, además solo lo hago lo que me gusta por diversión, nada más, además creo que incluso te di una lección.-Dijo Douglas, para ese entonces, varios alumnos comenzaron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, resulta que los 2 mejores deportistas de su edad estaban frente a frente, pero no en la cancha. Lynn, ante la respuesta del Afro con Vitiligo hizo que comenzara a presionar con fuerza la muñeca de Lincoln.

-¡Ah!, Lynn, me lastimas!-Dijo Lincoln tratando de zafarse del agarre, cuando su hermana volvió a verlo con la misma mirada asesina.

-TU, ¿¡Desde cuando lo conoces!? ¡¿Han estado planeando humillarme en público?! ¡Si es así Te Juro que...!

-Lynn, detente.-Dijo Lucy asustandolos, pero logrando que soltara a Lincoln, pero la gótica estaba apunto de hacerse en los pantalones luego de darse cuenta de lo imprudente que fue su acto, aunque...

-Loud, Basta Ya.-Exclamó Douglas.-Mira en primer Lugar, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerte ver mal, jugamos para divertirnos, no por ganar por si no te haz dado cuenta, no todo se centra en ganar. -Entonces la mirada de furia de Lynn volvió a la del joven Vitiligo. -Y segundo, que estés molesta conmigo no es excusa para golpear a tus hermanos menores, ¿que crees que pensarán tus padres?

-COMO TE ATREVEZ, MALDITO.-Dijo apunto de tomar a Jonhson por su camisa amarilla

-Hey, Cálmate, Estamos hablando, además, si lo haces, podrían suspenderte de los equipos, o peor, expulsarte.

Ante este argumento Lynn apretó Los puños, pues Douglas tenía un buen punto, hasta Lynn en ese estado de furia lo comprendía, pues si había algo que deseaba más que nada, era vencer a Douglas en un deporte como represalia por haberla derrotado 5 veces, las 2 primeras y en la cuarta en baloncesto, la tercera en Kickboxing, y la quinta en Futbol. Pero comprendió de que si la expulsaban, no tendría oportunidad de ellos, Lynn podría ser ruda, impulsiva y presumida, pero tramposa o pícara, Jamás.

La deportista finalmente bajó los brazos, no sin antes dirigirle a su rival un Ultimátum.

-Tu y Yo, Futbol, En la cancha del parque, Esta noche!-Y luego señaló a su hermano.-Y tu, Tendrás mucho que explicarme, hermanito.

Finalmente Lynn se retiró del lugar, los alumnos se dispersaron, más varios de ellos pronto irían al parque para ver el juego "amistoso" entre los 2 mejores deportista de la escuela, en eso Lincoln sobó su muñeca y recogió sus volúmenes. Sin comprender el que Hacían Lynn y Lucy espiándolo.

* * *

-¿Pero acaso perdiste la razón?-Dijo Lisa molesta con Lynn.-Comprometiste toda la operación.

-Es cierto Lynn.-Dijo Lori, todas estaban reunidas en el baño de niñas criticando el actuar de Lynn.-¿En que estabas pensando? Literalmente pudiste arruinarlo todo.

-Lincoln estaba con EL!-Se defendió Lynn, igualmente molesta.-El que me humilló CINCO Veces en gimnasia, ¿¡Tienen idea de lo que se siente que tu hermanos sea amigo de tu archienemigo!?

-Esa no es excusa.-Dijo Luna.-Por poco haces que Lincoln nos descubra, y además retaste a Douglas a un juego en medio de la operación.

-Creo que será mejor que estés fuera de la operación hasta que arregles las cosas con Jonhson, Literalmente podrías estropearlo todo en ese estado.

-Grr, de acuerdo.-Gruñó Lynn.-Pero no se atrevan a restregarme mi derrota en caso que pierda esta noche, pero les aseguro que me controlaré cuando acabe con Douglas.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Lola. -El resto de nosotras, sigamos con la operación Cómic.

* * *

Luego en la hora del almuerzo, los 3 amigos estaban sentados en compañía de Rusty y Liam, pues Lincoln también les había mostrado su cómic. Estaban impresionados.

-Buena idea tuviste Lincoln.-Dijo Rusty.-Nada mal poner a 11 héroes basados en ti y tus hermanas, te quedaron geniales.

-¿Pero por qué _Megalo tiene cautivos a esos Loudmaggedón y para qué los quiere?_ -Preguntó Liam.

-Je, Je, Eso lo mostraré pronto chicos, tengan paciencia.-Dijo Lincoln Riendo alegremente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cantar Victoria?**

Lynn tuvo que quedarse fuera de la operación por casi comprometerla y de paso, retar a un juego a su mayor rival en la escuela en la noche en la cancha por dejar que el enojo la dominara...Otra vez.

En cualquier caso, Lynn ya podría volver a la operación Cómic una vez que terminara su juego contra Doug, se había metido ella misma en esto, y ahora debía sacarse a si misma.

Lynn llamó a sus amigas, 4 en total para enfrentarse a Doug en la cancha a las 8 de la noche.

Mientras en la casa Loud, el resto de las hermanas seguían con su operación para ver el trabajo clasificado de su hermano, Lynn se amarró las zapatillas, se puso su característica camisa con el Número 1 en el medio y se dirigió hacia la cancha donde sus amigas Margo, Laura, Una chica castaña, y Carly, una chica de tez morena y cabello oscuro, la estaban esperando vistiendo de ropa deportiva roja, igual que Lynn; una vez dentro de la cancha esperaron a que el equipo de Dougals se hiciera presente, aunque pasó un buen rato.

-¿Aun no llegan?-Preguntó Laura.

-Ya pasaron 3 minutos.-Dijo Margo viendo su reloj.

-Je.-Rió Lynn.-Yo creo que ya se orinaron los pantalones y se fueron a sus casas para saber que yo soy...

-Una presumida muy testaruda.-Dijo Douglas llegando en compañía de otros 3 chicos, El primero era Benedict o Ben para sus camaradas, afroamericano, un poco más alto que el resto y un tanto delgado pero no débil, Marty, Mulato, cabello rapado como Douglas y con una cinta de boyscout en su cuello contrastando con su ropa deportiva, y Terrence Stuart, Caucásico, castaño, con pecas y lo más importante, Británico. Todos llevaban un conjunto de ropa deportiva que consistía en camisas amarillo dorado sin mangas, shorts Lima y con calcetines blancos y zapatos negros, este conjunto era el habitual de Douglas. estaban detrás del equipo de Lynn quien no tardó en voltear para dar una mirada amenazante, más Douglas no se inmutó en absoluto

-Así que decidiste venir a ver como acabo con tu trasero después de todo ¿eh?

-A diferencia de ti, no presumo mis victorias, pero creo que es verdad lo que dicen en la escuela.

-Y ahora a que rayos te refieres, Dogulas.

-Que ya era hora de que te enseñaran a dejar de ser una presumida pecosa.-Dijo haciendo que algunos dieran un par de risas para la molestia de la deportista.

-Grr, Basta de charla.-Dijo.-Que comience el partido, y tu vas a saber quien es el verdadero Número 1 aquí.

En eso los 2 equipos fueron a la cancha, fueron a sus esquinas mientras que los capitanes se pusieron frente a frente con la pelota en medio de ellos en el suelo, Lynn miraba con ojos desafiantes e iracundos a Douglas, solo recordar las veces que le ha ganado y no poder haberle vencido ninguna de las veces que practicó contra el verdaderamente hacían que la cabeza de La deportista comenzara a echar humo.

Douglas por otra parte, no se inmutaba en absoluto, el joven Vitiligo afroamericano se mantuvo firme, su talento para el baloncesto lo había cultivado cuidadosamente y con mucho esfuerzo, el baloncesto era su pasión, llegó lejos gracias a sus hermanos mayores, Edwars y Edwin, quienes no dudaban en jugar con el al baloncesto siempre que podían, Para el, Sus hermanos y su madre, Marta, eran sin duda su gran apoyo. Y eso que tampoco le iba nada mal en el fútbol.

-Muy bien, ganará el equipo que alcance 5 puntos en el cesto del equipo contrario, así que será mejor que den lo mejor de si.-Dijo Douglas.-Que gane el mejor.

-Que seré YO la mejor.-Dijo Lynn desafiante, haciendo que, a pesar de no inmutarse, haciendo que Douglas frunciera el sello con decepción por la testarudez de ella.

-¡Hey, hermano!, cuando terminen pueden venir a refrescarse.-Dijo un joven de 17 años, afroamericano, de pelo corto, camisa de cuadros verde con cuadrículas naranjas, pantalones azules con cinturón y anteojos, lo más importante de el era que, al igual que Douglas, mostraba manchas blancas en partes de sus manos y cuello, claramente, el también tenía vitiligo; Junto a el estaba otro muchacho idéntico a el en todo aspecto, excepto que su camisa abotonada era de los colores invertidos, es decir, era naranja con cuadrículas verdes, además de que este no usaba anteojos, eran los hermanos mayores de Douglas, Edwin y Edwars, claramente gemelos en todo sentido.

-¡Claro!-Señaló Douglas para luego voltear a ver a Lynn.

-¡¿Trajiste a tus hermanos?!

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó con una sonrisa confiada.

-Grr.-Gruñó con furia Lynn.-Empecemos de una buena vez.

-Muy bien, Terrence, Dile a tu hermano que ya puede sonar el silbato.

-hecho.

Entonces Terrence le hizo una señal a su hermano, Darren Stuart, que había acompañado a los gemelos Jonhson para encargarse de su hermano pequeño, trajo un silbato que una vez que su hermano le hizo la señal, lo hizo sonar.

* * *

En la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba escribiendo cómodamente en su escritorio, terminando lo que serían por ahora, sus últimos volúmenes del primer arco argumental.

- _Puede que Megalo haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero Los hermanos han liberado al mundo, los Héroes, incluso en la vida real, donde no siempre los finales son felices, Existen de verdad._ -Decía mientras escribía.-Vaya, fue una dura tarea, Lincoln Loud, pero pronto comenzaré un nuevo arco argumental, además, les dije a mis amigos el por qué quería vivos a los Loudmaggedon, ¡ya sé!, ¿por que no además de poner a los _2 nuevos villanos_ , también Megalo y su razón por tenerlos vivos?. Pero primero, Acomodar las páginas, darme un descanso, y finalmente, luego de un buen tiempo, tal vez un par de días cuando mucho, empezar el nuevo arco.

Tras esto, Lincoln acomodó sus papeles y finalmente los guardó en uno de sus cajones para poder ir al baño a vestirse para dormir.

Mientras dejaba los papeles para ir al baño, las hermanas Loud comenzaron a poner el plan en acción.

-Nota musical a Batería, Adelante Batería.-Dijo Luna con un comunicador en mano, desde su habitación asomada.

-Aquí Batería.-Dijo Lisa desde la habitación de Lori y Leni con el resto de las hermanas.-recuerda tu misión, Traerás los volúmenes a la habitación de nuestras hermanas mayores, Lola y Lana se encargarán de distraer a Lincoln mientras llevamos los Volúmenes

-Recibido.-Dijo Luna.-Voy por los papeles.

En eso Luna caminó en puntillas y fue a la habitación de Lincoln, aunque aún pensaba que no era una buena idea hacer esto, al entrar nuevamente recibió instrucciones.

-De acuerdo, hermana.-Dijo Lisa desde su comunicador.-Seguramente Lincoln no se le ocurrirá revisar sus cajones por lo cansado que se ve, por lo cual recomiendo retirar cuidadosamente los Volúmenes de sus cajones con delicadeza y discreción, tienes 60 segundos aproximadamente para llevar los volúmenes a tu habitación con éxito y contando, luego de que Lincoln cierre su puerta, los traerás a la habitación de nuestras unidades fraternales mayores que es nuestro centro de mando.

-Diez cuatro hermana.-Dijo Luna y comenzó a revisar los cajones.

Revisó los cajones de su escritorio, sus repisas y debajo de su cama, revisó con cuidado cada parte, pasó su mano sobre la cama de Lincoln para averiguar si los tenía Ahí.

-Lis, Los volúmenes no están en su habitación.

-¿Que?-Dijeron todas.

-Fallo en entender lo que acabas de decir, hermana.-Dijo Lisa incrédula.

-Es verdad, Sis, revise todo y los volúmenes no están aquí.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió alertando a Luna, la rockera se escondió como pudo bajo la cama de su hermano, ahora tendría que esperar a que se durmiera para poder salir.

Aunque no esperaba que Lincoln virara a su derecha, bajando las escaleras, entonces Luna salió de su escondite cuando los pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, decidió seguir a su hermano y vio a Lincoln sacar sus Volúmenes bajo el sofá y los puso en la mesa del comedor antes de volver a subir para dormir, Luna se escondió en la habitación de Lisa y Lily.

-Lis, Lincoln dejó sus cómics en la mesa del comedor, parece que conseguirlos será más fácil de lo que pensábamos.

-Recibido, ve a recogerlos.

Luna asintió y espero a que la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln se cerrara y bajó con cuidado las escaleras evitando que rechinaran, una vez abajo, Luna simplemente tomó los cómics, ahora la parte difícil sería volver a subir y evitar que los escalones rechinaran...de nuevo, cuando escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta, volteó y vio a Lynn.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Lynn. Tengo los cómics en mi mano, pero ahora hay que subir con cuidado.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿En serio, Sis? Gracias.

Lynn asintió y ayudó a Luna con una parte de los volúmenes y ambas subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras, una vez arriba, siguieron cuidadosamente hasta la habitación de las mayores, donde todas las esperaban.

-Misión cumplida chicas.

-Fue más fácil de lo esperado.

-Para que Lincoln literalmente dejaría sus cómics en la mesa?

-Que importa, los cómics están en nuestras manos.

-Finalmente vamos a ver que es lo que pasa por la mente de nuestro hermano.

-Hey Lynn.-Comentó Leni.-Por cierto, como te fue en tu juego?.-Preguntó haciendo que todas miraran a Lynn antes de abrir los cómics.

-Pues...

* * *

El partido inició, Por un lado, Margo y Laura fueron detrás de Lynn, quien tenía la pelota llevándola al arco contrario, Carly era la que se mantuvo protegiendo su arco, Marty fue quien cuidó el arco del equipo de Douglas, este se interpuso entre Lynn y Margo, Terrence avanzaba hacia el otro lado de la cancha, Lynn intentó patear la pelota hacia Laura ya que Margo estaba siendo impedida de recibir porque Douglas estaba de frente, Laura avanzó e intentó asestar un gol que fue frustrado por Ben, quien tomó el balón mientras Lynn y Margo trataban de interceptarlo, Laura consiguió quitarleso y trató de asestar otro gol, sin embargo Marty consiguió coger el balón y lo pateó justo hacia el otro lado de la cancha siendo recibido por Terrence, anotando un punto, Carly apenas rosó el balón.

-Suerte a la primera.-Dijo frustrada Lynn.-pero ahora vas a ver lo mejor de mi.

Lynn se hecho a correr y tomó el balón, Marty estuvo esperándola pero Lynn acabó evitándolo con una gran velocidad, Luego Terrence trató de quitarle el balón en vano y consiguió anotar un punto, luego Ben pateó el balón hacia el otro lado de la cancha, siendo recibido por Laura quien luego hizo pase a Margo, Douglas logró quitarle el balón pero fue interceptado por Lynn, la cual nuevamente se arrojó con todo anotando 2 puntos contra el equipo de Douglas.

-HA! Eso tienes cuando te enfrentas a la Número 1, Jonhson.-Dijo Lynn argumentando su victoria.

-No cantes Victoria aún, Lynn, todavía necesitas 3 puntos más para ganar.-Dijo Terrence tomando el balón.

Terrence hizo pase a Marty siendo interceptado por Margo. Sin embargo fue cuando Douglas estaba esperando y corrió a toda velocidad siendo esperado por Lynn, Pateó con fuerza el balón y Lynn apenas pudo tocarlo, Carly no tuvo la misma suerte. El equipo de Douglas consiguió hacer empate. Lynn apretó los puños y gruñó.

Luego siguió con Laura pateando el balón hacia el otro lado de la cancha y siendo recibido por Margo, evitando a Terrence y a Marty, Margo hace pase a Lynn, la cual corrió evitando también a Douglas con gran velocidad, sin embargo al momento de anotar, Douglas toma el balón, evitando que Lynn anote.

-¡No!-Gritó.

-¡Venga, Douglas, lo tienes!-Gritó Terrence cuando Recibió pase del Afro con Vitiligo.

-¡Todo tuyo!-Respondió Douglas.

Terrence avanzó y Margo le quitó el balón, pero Marty se le adelantó y ahora el le quitó el balón, Avanzó siendo seguido por Lynn y Margo, La primera estaba por alcanzarlo, sin embargo, Nuevamente Marty le devolvió el pase a Terrence y anoto contra el equipo de Lynn.

-Vaya, Son realmente buenos.-Dijo Margo.-Ni siquiera parece importante le hecho que seamos chicas.

-Grrr, Eso no importa.-Dijo Lynn.-¡Debemos Ganar!

El resto del equipo comenzó a dudar de que podrían ganar, no era porque el equipo de Douglas era bueno, sino más bien porque Lynn comenzó a frustrarse y comenzó a actuar de forma engreída, algo así, fue entonces cuando sin previo aviso, Marty tomó el balón y corrió hasta el arco contrario, lo que hizo reaccionar a Lynn, esta consiguió alcanzarlo esta vez y comenzó a correr al arco de Douglas.

-Lynn, Hazme pase!-Gritó Carly.

Sin embargo, Lynn hizo caso omiso a la petición y siguió corriendo, mostrando una sonrisa de esfuerzo, estaba decidida a ganar, lo único que pensaba era en demostrar que ella era mejor que Douglas, Estaba a punto de anotar, y pateó el balón de forma impulsiva, para que después Ben lo alcanzara a tomar y lo pateó al otro lado de la cancha, Lynn Gruño frustrada, el arquero también pudo notar la actitud que estaba tomando la Loud Deportista, la cual corrió a la ofensiva tratando de quitarle el balón a Marty, que hizo pase a Terrence, Margo y Calry iban detrás de Lynn, la cual comenzó a perseguir al británico, tratando desesperadamente en quitarle el balón, sin embargo Terrence hizo pase a Douglas y pateó el balón hacia el arco de Lynn.

El equipo de Douglas había ganado.

Douglas y compañía comenzaron a celebrar, luego se les unieron los Hermanos de este y el hermano de Terrence, el cual ofreció a los chicos un par de refrescos para poder recuperarse, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, Edwin y Edwars levantaron a su hermano Menor y lo pusieron sobre sus hombros de cada uno, Douglas levantó los brazos, estaba tan emocionado de ganar, además que no olvidó darle las enormes gracias a sus compañeros de equipo.

Por otra parte, El equipo de Lynn se estaba recuperando de tanto correr, las 3 chicas, a pesar de haber perdido, estaban contentas de haber dado su mejor esfuerzo, además de que estaban sorprendidas de que pudieran jugar ellos sin problema alguno contra mujeres.

 _-Si que son buenos._

 _-Es verdad, me hicieron sudar la gota gorda esta noche...UF!_

 _-Quizás deberíamos entrenar un poco más._

-¡Ey Lynn!

Margo llamó a su amiga, para voltear a verla, de rodillas, cabeza mirando al suelo, con los puños cerrados.

-¿Lynn?

Esta vez no fue Margo quien preguntó, Cosa que llamó su atención, la chica levantó la mirada y vio a su antagonista frente a ella, mostrando cierta preocupación.

-Solo Dilo.

-¿Que?

-Dilo de una vez

-Vamos Lynn, te dije, no pretendo ser el mejor ni nada de eso.-Dijo.-Mi único propósito es divertirme con mis amigos y mis rivales, mira, somos humanos, no siempre podemos obtener lo que queremos. Deberías pensar eso alguna vez.

-¿Pero de que me sirve si no demuestro que soy la mejor?-Dijo con un tono de derrota y decepción.-Ya es la Sexta vez que pierdo contra ti.

-Entrenas mucho, Lynn Loud, pero si quieres un consejo, debes dejar ese orgullo de lado y empezar a trabajar en equipo, recuerda que no eres la única en la cancha al jugar.

-...

-Vamos, venga, chicas, únanse, después de todo ustedes también se lo merecen.

* * *

-Y Al final, Perdí, pero ese Douglas ya va sabrá quien es la número 1 en la escuela.-Dijo Lynn.-Aunque realmente es agradable cuando lo conoces. Ahora veo por que Lincoln y Clyde le dan buena consideración...

-Vaya, Lynn.-Dijo Luna.-Viéndolo así, tienes razón respecto a Douglas.

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, finalmente podremos ver el Cómic de Lincoln que ha estado protegiendo cuidadosamente todas las unidades fraternales femeninas juntas.

-Muy bien.

Ante la aclaración, Luna puso los volúmenes en la mesa y los abrió, ordenó los cómics por número de portada y con el primero en mano, lo abrió, Las Louds finalmente vieron Los Cómics de su hermano.

* * *

 _Eso fue Muy satisfactorio. Ahora iremos a la parte final de esta pequeña historia, ya que quiero empezar a escribir la que vendrá después, una cosa antes de terminar ¿vieron mi one-shot: Megalo Stikes Loudmaggedon? pues ese one shot estará en el mismo universo que el siguiente fic que haré después de este._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Un Cómic muy Loud.**

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a la última parte de esta historia, después veremos la secuela de esta, en el mundo de cómics creados por Lincoln Loud, no saben lo ansioso que estoy por subir ese fic, pero primero lo primero, espero que les haya entretenido esta historia y otras que tengo en mi sección, también es bienvenida la crítica final, incluso la de los que no se convencieron mucho, de hecho, eso me ayuda a mejorar y hacer algo mejor para poder entreteneros._

 _Sin Más preámbulos, AHÍ VA._

* * *

-Y Al final, Perdí, pero ese Douglas ya va sabrá quien es la número 1 en la escuela.-Dijo Lynn.-Aunque realmente es agradable cuando lo conoces. Ahora veo por que Lincoln y Clyde le dan buena consideración...

-Vaya, Lynn.-Dijo Luna.-Viéndolo así, tienes razón respecto a Douglas.

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, finalmente podremos ver el Cómic de Lincoln que ha estado protegiendo cuidadosamente todas las unidades fraternales femeninas juntas.

-Muy bien.

Ante la aclaración, Luna puso los volúmenes en la mesa y los abrió, ordenó los cómics por número de portada y con el primero en mano, lo abrió, Las Louds finalmente vieron Los Cómics de su hermano. Fue Lori quien sostuvo el primer volumen y comenzó a leerlo frente a todas.

En un principio pareció interesante en términos relativos para las chicas, sin embargo, conforme avanzaban, las expresiones de ellas iban adquiriendo cada vez más interés, leyeron los 3 primeros volúmenes en solo casi media hora y luego siguieron con el resto.

A mitad del sexto, las chicas ya mostraban mucho interés en las creaciones de su hermano Albino, la misma que el mostraba al ver los cómics que el compraba, finalmente pasó una hora y media cuando terminaron todos los volúmenes, Los volvieron a juntar para luego devolverlos.

-Eso...Fue...INCREÍBLE CHICAS.-Dijo Lana.

-Literalmente es lo mejor que he leído jamás.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, nuestro hermano es un auténtico genio.

-Estos cómics son bastante Cómicos ¿Entienden?

-Esta operación valió la pena, misión cumplida chicas.

Sin embargo mientras, las demás seguían comentando, no se dieron cuenta que un mapache se había colado por la ventana y tomó los cómics de Lincoln, siendo visto a tiempo por Lynn.

-¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ, MAPACHE!

-¡Sigan a ese mapache!-Sentenció Lisa cuando el mapache salió nuevamente por la ventana, Lynn y Lana lo siguieron por ahí mientras que el resto bajaba por las escaleras.

La deportista y la de la gorra consiguieron saltar encima sobre el mapache quien le propinó un par de zarpasos a Lynn, pero logró reincorporarse y ahuyentarlo, sin embargo no contaba con que los cómics cayeran en el bote de basura justo cuando la estaban recogiendo.

-Rápido! ¡todas, A la van!

Ante la declaración todas corrieron a la van, Lori trataba de encenderla mientras el camión de la basura se iba Yendo.

-Vamos Hermana!-Dijo Luna.-Se está escapando.

Finalmente la van encendió y comenzó a seguir al camión de basura, el cual avanzaba a toda velocidad, cruzaron un par de calles, directo al basurero, fue cuando estando a medio kilómetro de el, Vanzila se puso al lado de camión de basura.

-¡Ey, Deténganse!-Gritó Luna.

-Uh?-El conductor vio a Vanzila.-¿Que?... _HIP!_

-¡Paren!-Secundó Lynn quien también se asomó.

-¡¿UNA CARRERA?! ¡COMO EN MI VIEJOS TIEMPOZ, CARAJO, _HIP!-_ El conductor, Borracho, comenzó a acelerar.

-¿Que le pasa a ese sujeto?-Exclamó Lori.

-Parece que el conductor del camión de desperdicios esta bajo una alcoholemia aguda y parece que era un conductor de carreras clandestinas en su día, malinterpretó nuestras palabras creyendo que queríamos desafiarlo a una carrera.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo Lola.-Lori, no dejes que escape!

-Sujetense!

Lori apretó el acelerador y comenzó a seguir al conductor, mientras tanto en el camión de basura, El conductor vio su teléfono, mostrando un mensaje nuevo.

 _-Papá! ¿donde estás? Es la 1 de la mañana y los del depósito de basura dicen que no haz regresado, tu turno terminó hace una hora._

Entonces el escribió:

 _-No ez un Vuen momento, Ellen, tengo miz pulgares muy grandes y el teclado está muy chico DX, y stoy en mi mejor momento #Carrera, Diles que se pueden ir al Diablo a esoz del bzurero #Pudranze, Me gustan las carreras clandestinas y el vino, Carita de cacá. #Carrera._

 _-¡¿Estuviste tomando otra vez en el trabajo?!_

 _-_ Rayos, Ellen.. _HIP!.-Dijo.-_ ¿Quien le dijo a mi hija que estuve bebiendo? A ver, a ver, ahorita arreglo esto..HIP

- _Hola hija, estoy recogiendo la bazura, volvé ala camita, tesoro, #Corazón #Vuelvo en 5 minutos. Te quiere mucho tu papi_

Volviendo con las Louds:

-Ven Luan, disparemosle a los neumáticos.-Dijo Lana.

Las 2 se pusieron en lados opuestos de Vanzila y dispararon con resortera y cerbatana agujas para detener al camión, finalmente el camión se tuvo que detener frente a una construcción, algo de la basura cayó dentro del agujero, Los cómics se encontraban entre la basura que cayó producto que el camión, Las chicas se apresuraron a seguirlo, bajaron por el oyo y comenzaron a hurgar en la basura.

-Eww!, No voy a meter mis manos ahí.-Dijo Lola antes de gritar porque Lana accidentalmente le había tirado basura encima mientras seguía buscando.

-Vamos.-Dijo Lynn escarbando en la basura.-Tienen que estar por aquí.

-Demonos prisa antes de que Lincoln despierte o que nuestros padres se enteren de que no estamos.-Dijo Lori mientras ella también buscaba desatentadamente en la basura.

Es entonces cuando Luan fue quien vio los Cómics y corrió a recogerlos, pero una gaviota se le adelantó y comenzó a subir en la construcción.

-CHICAS, SIGAN A ESA GAVIOTA.

-¡Tras ella!

Sin embargo, Lana tropezó sobre un interruptor antes de seguir corriendo, activando los mecanismos de la construcción.

La gaviota tenía su nido en lo más alto de la construcción, Lori, Luan, Lola y Lily subieron por el elevador, mientras que Lynn, Luna y Lana subieron trepando, Leni, Lucy y Lisa por las escalera, La gaviota accidentalmente chocó con una pila de cilindros de concreto que comenzaron a caer por las escaleras.

-Cuidado! obstáculos de concreto sólido a las 12 en punto!-Sentenció la genio mientras ella y Lucy se ponían a un costado derecho y Leni al izquierdo, el cual estaba frente a una caida de 4 pisos, la pobre estuvo apunto de caer por perder el equilibrio y el temblor de los cilindros al chocar contra el suelo de no ser porque Lisa y Lucy la tomaron por el vestido justo a tiempo.

Lana intentó arrojarle una piedra a la gaviota, pero acabó dándole a una grúa que se movió cuando la piedra cayó sobre los controles hacia la construcción, dañando el elevador, afortunadamente las 3 chicas y la bebé salieron a tiempo antes que el elevador se desplomara 8 pisos.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo Lana.

-Parece que la gaviota tiene su nido en el último piso.-Dijo Luna viendo hacia arriba que la gaviota aterrizando en el décimo piso.

-Ahh!-Gritó Lana, pues había mirado hacia abajo y recordó su miedo a las alturas, estuvo apunto de caer, sin embargo Luna la alcanzó a agarrar y la puso en su espalda.

-Sujetate, sis.-Dijo.

Entonces las que iban por el elevador también subieron por las escaleras, donde finalmente llegaron al último piso, donde la gaviota tenía su nido, en ella estaba picoteando los Cómics.

-Ey! Deja eso.-Dijo Lana corriendo y tomando los cómics cuando la gaviota comenzó a picotearla.

-Chu! Chu! Gaviota estúpida.-Dijo Lola cuando...-AAAAhh!.-la gaviota hizo sus necesidades en su cabeza.-ME LAS PAGARÁS, MALDITA AVE.

Es entonces cuando la gaviota tomó nuevamente los Cómics y trató de salir volando, sin embargo, las Louds la siguieron y Lynn consiguió agarrar los Cómics a tiempo. Aunque notaron que había pasado alrededor de 5 horas, pronto serían las 6 y el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

-Chicas, será mejor que volvamos antes de que mamá y papá se enteren.

-Uh...Chicas.

Lola pidió la atención de todas y esta comenzó a señalar abajo, estaban en el aire y comenzaron a caer hasta caer sobre el camión de basura, sobre el cargamento, mientras el conductor, a pesar de estar en resaca, pudo volcar el camión con una máquina sin problema, aunque no notó a las Louds saliendo cubiertas de basura, pero no tenían tiempo para reclamarle, así que fueron a Vanzila y esta respondió inmediatamente, acelerando hasta su camino a casa.

* * *

Pasadas las 6 alcanzaron a llegar a la casa Loud, salieron pronto de vanzila una vez que la dejaron en su lugar, para ver a sus padres y a Lincoln frente a ellos.

-M-Mamá, Papá, Lincoln.-Dijo Lori con una sonrisa nerviosa que varias de las chicas también imitaron.

-Oigan, donde estaban.-Preguntó el peliblanco que, a diferencia de sus padres con miradas acusadoras, el se mostraba confundido.

-Y por que están todas sucias yo con los pies con concreto?-Preguntó Rita a la par que las hermanas (excepto Lily) notaron sus pies con cemento.

-¿Y que hacen con mis Cómics?

-Nada.-Se apresuró a decir Lola y acercándose a Lincoln con ellos.-Solo queríamos ver que todo estaba bien con ellos, aquí tienes.-Trató de entregárselo pero producto de los picotéos de la gaviota y el pase por la basura, se hizo polvo.

-MIS CÓMICS.-Gritó Lincoln llevándose las manos a su cabeza, Haciendo que las chicas suspiraran derrotadas.

-Más vale que tengan una buena explicación para todo esto.-Sentenció Lynn padre.

Las hermanas no tuvieron objeción, pasaron adentro con sus padres y hermano y procedieron a contarles todo, Pues el viaje que hicieron y el esfuerzo, realmente las dejó agotadas.

* * *

-...Y la gaviota trató de llevárselos pero lo evitamos y acabamos cayendo sobre un camión de basura.-Dijo Lori, Terminando la historia.

-Pero todo fue mi idea.-Dijo Lola.-No podía evitar que Lincoln les mostrara su trabajo a todos excepto a nosotras, yo idee este plan pero nunca quise que esto terminará así.

-Yo también quería ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Lincoln, su trabajo fue muy bueno pero terminamos destruyéndolo, No fue nuestra intención, hermano.-Secundó Lana.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!-Dijeron las 2.

-Nosotras también lo sentimos mucho, bro.-Dijo Luna.-Sabemos que tu también querías ser tan talentoso como nosotras, pero acabamos perjudicándote, de veras lo sentimos tanto...

-Lincoln, Si estás molesto, entenderemos, fuimos muy tercas e imprudentes, además destruimos tu apreciado trabajo.-Dijo Lori bajando la mirada.

-Chicas, Les dije que esperaran.-Dijo Lincoln con algo de molestia.-A mi también me da curiosidad cuando están haciendo algo ustedes, pero la diferencia es que yo respeto si intimidad.

-De verdad lo sentimos, Linky.-Dijo Leni con la voz quebrada.-No fue nuestra intención.

Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

-Ahhhh, lo bueno de esto es que Douglas hizo unas fotocopias en caso de que algo como esto pasara.-Dijo Lincoln para sorpresa de sus hermanas.-Después lo llamaré para que me pase las verdaderas.

-Espera.-Dijo Lisa.-¿Tienes unas copias de tus cómics?

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Más tranquilo.-a veces es mejor prevenir que lamentar, pero creo que ya era tiempo de que se los mostrara.-Agregó.-Ni modo, Ya iba por escribir nuevos volúmenes, pero esta vez si quieren puede ver mi trabajo por si quieren ayudarme.

-Entonces...Todo bien?-Preguntó Luna.

-Todo bien, chicas.-Lincoln sonrió.-Pero no vuelvan a hacer eso ¿vale?

-Cuenta con eso Linc.-Dijo Lori.

-Bueno.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Puede que Lincoln este en paz con ustedes chicas, pero se han ensuciado, espiado a su hermano y metido la pata, se metieron en una construcción y casi provocan un accidente con la basura, saben que van a tener que estar castigadas.

-Si.-Dijeron todas.

-Bien, Lori, no podrás usar la van, Leni, no irás al centro comercial si no vas conmigo, Luna, no podrás usar parlantes, Luan, no irás a las fiestas, Lynn no irás a entrenar a excepto en las clases de educación física, Lucy, nada de recitales, Lana, nada de juegos de lodo, Lola, no irás a los certámenes, y Lisa, no podrás experimentar, todas por una semana.

-Y mejor vayan a darse un baño antes que apesten más el lugar.-Dijo Rita tapándose la nariz por el edor

La chicas se olieron y claramente apestaban, así que primero deberían quitarse el concreto de los zapatos y luego irse a bañar, Menos mal que era fin de semana, o tendrían que haberse bañado con la manguera en el patio trasero con prisa para ir a la escuela, aunque después, en la tarde, las cosas transcurrieron, producto del castigo de sus padres, más tranquilas, pero pudieron aprovechar de matar el rato y ayudar a su hermano con sus nuevos cómics. Aunque claro, de vez en cuando tuvieron que recordare a Leni que no podía ir al centro comercial por estar castigada

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Eso fue todo, ojalá les haya gustado este Fic, traté de hacerlo con la temática de la serie, aunque no se si me resultó, pero reitero, ojalá les haya gustado y además quiero decir que algunos diálogos del conductor del camión me base en los diálogos de Randy en South park: Retaguardia en peligro, además que este capítulo lo pensé en el capítulo A novel Idea._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._

 ** _PRÓXIMAMENTE_ _, EL FIC TITULADO: L-CÓMICS_**


End file.
